Barcodes have been used for many purposes, including checkout at a check stand, and for tracking packages and inventory.
My U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,377 describes other uses for a barcode, including personal identification.
Barcodes and other optical indicia are read optically. Information can be obtained remotely and non-optically using RF techniques such as RFID.